


Hold on Just a Little While Longer

by kennedie_exe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Connor is a little shit, Explicit Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Markus is one big sap change my mind, Rimming, so is Markus, unnecessary music references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Neediness and longing; That was the definition of Connor as of late. Markus was defined as the one to fix that.Or that one time in discord where we all sat in went through interactive sex.





	Hold on Just a Little While Longer

**Author's Note:**

> This is all discords fault (and my fault) but listen, dudes, I just had to. Let's just say having bots over there is probably the best thing I've ever witness lmao
> 
> To you, RK1K discord!

Connor missed Markus, terribly so in fact. It was a usually feeling when someone you love is gone away for different reasons or another for a while. For Connor, well, he had that feeling too, trivial as it may be. Markus had been gone for five days now on a diplomatic trip to DC to have words with the president; More android specifics, rights, and regulations. It’s not that the RK800 was lonely, he had Hank and Sumo for company at the very least, but not having Markus for five days left a different small pang of loneliness in his artificial heart, a piece of him that was empty without Markus's presence.

 

He's also, _maybe_ , a little hornier than usual.

 

The day before Markus took his leave, they had probably one of the best intimate times they've share. They both knew it would be a while until they could do something like that again so they made the most out of it. Granted Connor had to reboot _several_ times in the process and had a couple glitching problems that finally ceased upon waking this morning; Though he felt completely optimal, but… Okay, he really liked when Markus left him a glitched out, broken mess. Their last time together wasn't even rough but it was _long_ , _deep_ , _slow_ sex that had Connor losing his mind, glitching his system and he _loved_ it.

 

Now, well, he missed that. And no, sex isn't everything to him, he wasn't completely selfish; If anything, it's his least priority. He missed the kisses, the hugs, the laughs and reassurance, the philosophical talks, all the things that made up Markus and why he fell in love with the man in the first place. Markus was a strong leader, a figurehead of sorts for the androids and Connor can't help but to admire him for that and most importantly, admire him for how great of person he is without all the diplomatic formalities. Someone who likes the finer things in life, a painter, a friend, a lover; Someone so reliable and Connor cherished those things about him.

 

But still, the whole horny thing was rather prevalent.

 

Connor couldn't help himself now, not when it's been the longest that he's gone without sexual interactions. And maybe he's a little needy, maybe he's teased Markus throughout these few days about how much he missed _everything_ about him. Connor had even spent the night prior pleasuring himself in one of Markus's jackets, _just the jacket_ , and he might have sent it to the man himself. Markus called him a ‘little shit’ in return while also telling him how much he was ‘gonna get it’ when he returned home. Those words alone made Connor smug because he knew only he could coax out a reaction such as that. In just a few more days, he'll finally receive that well deserved pleasure.

 

Their sex life was pretty damn healthy. It's usually more loving than anything but on those rare occasions, the reins were off, and things got hotter and heavier. Bruises were left after those heated nights, that blissful soreness that Connor loved so much and this alone was due to the fact that he kept his pain receptors on. He could heal, he _could_ only feel just pleasure, but he chose to keep them on because the pain made everything a bit more enduring, a bit more _real_.

 

Markus had a thing for wanting Connor to be as loud as he could. Connor doesn't deny it, he liked being loud and really it was easy to make him scream, beg, and cry out everything he wanted; Markus delivered each time when things got rough and it was exactly what Connor wanted right _now_. He wanted Markus here, holding him down, speaking utter filth to him while fucking into him so _hard_ -

 

But patience was a virtue. He's waited this long so he could wait the next few days and besides, he had his own work that needed to be done which was a good enough distraction. The precinct always kept him with busy work with case filing or actual going out to get information which was good to keep him focused. Hank jokingly calls him pathetic for being so love sick but who could blame him? Not seeing Markus for more than two days was strenuous enough so a week was almost maddening. But again, he could wait…

 

_Just a little while longer_.

 

\---

 

In approximately 37 minutes and 25 seconds, Markus would be coming through the door of their shared apartment; Most likely exhausted, drained from dealing with meeting after meeting. Connor had taken it upon himself to make sure Markus would be nice and relaxed upon coming home, making him as comfortable as possible after a long trip. Also, there was some personal gain on Connor’s part. He hoped at the very least, they could get somewhat physical; Not all the way, unless Markus wanted to, but Connor wanted to _feel_ what he's missed.

 

He expected, at the very least, a long hug or a few pecks to the lips upon his arrival but Connor wanted so much more than that. He loved Markus's lips; The way they kissed, sucked, _teased_. Those hands roaming up his body, squeezing in all the right places- Okay, he's falling too deep into fantasy of the man who was mere minutes away from arriving. Connor relaxed a bit, he couldn't get so worked up since he had to get everything ready for the arrival. More or less get himself mentally prepared for the arrival.

 

Connor had settled on them watching a movie which would mainly serve as background noise. Whether it be from discussing the meeting or _something else_ , which the latter sounded better, it was still something to do to relax. Connor wanted to cuddle into his chest if they were only going to relax, feeling it rise and fall, feeling a hand run through his hair, a sense of protection (not like he needed it himself) but when he's with Markus, it felt like anything was possibly.

 

He was waiting now, patiently, diligently. His skin crawled with eagerness; His heart pumped a little quicker and his body was just a tad bit warmer. Even while waiting, he was somewhat promiscuous. He had nothing but one of Markus's t-shirts on with _nothing_ underneath. It was a little longer and little loose fitting and he'd be lying if he said it wasn't meant for easy access. He's pre-constructed different scenarios which would lead to an intimate time between them and he can't help but be excited.

 

Then the door began to open and all of Connor’s fantasies were so close in reach.

 

“Markus, darling, you're back!” Connor was at the door within seconds. He tried not to sound too excited but his voice alone gave it away, he wore his emotions on his sleeve.

 

“Hey, honey.” Markus had brought him in for a hug and Connor practical melts into those arms. He felt warm, protected. Then Markus tipped his head and plants a chaste kiss to Connor’s lips. “It's good to be back.” Connor couldn't resist; He tipped his head to kiss Markus again, and again, and _again_ until the kiss turned from one of welcome to desire.

 

“I missed you…” Connor spoke as he pulled back from the kiss breathless, biting at his lower lip.

 

“I missed you too. You seem… a little more eager than usual.” Markus raised an eyebrow.

 

“It's been approximately one week, ten hours, and 25 minutes since we last embarked in sexual activities. Honestly, could you blame me for being a little more wanting than usual?” At that, Markus leans in close again only to avert his lips to Connor’s forehead causing the other to pout which Markus quickly kissed before smirking.

 

“I know, but later. I just got back and would like to relax a bit, okay, baby?” Markus remarks and Connor gives him a small smile.

 

“Fine, but you better keep your promise.”

 

“I'm a man of my word.”

 

\---

 

And a man of his word he was.

 

Granted things didn't happen immediately but as soon as Markus changed into nothing more than a pair sweatpants, exposing that immaculate chest of his, Connor knew, oh he _knew_ Markus was teasing him. He obviously teased back since he himself wasn't wearing anything but the t-shirt. They sat down next to each other, eyes scanning, challenging, _waiting_ for the other to make the first move. Neither of them does it at first, something about a pride thing for caving in first but Connor was well past the point of pride.

 

He bites his lip, giving Markus a _look_ , receiving a small groan, making it feel as if he was winning whatever game they were playing.

 

“ _Stop_ biting your lip like that.” There's heat in his voice, undeniable arousal that only served to make Connor smirk.

 

“Make me.” And the challenge continued on. Connor could see Markus's eyes flash with a neediness of his own. If Connor didn't get any this week, neither did he and Connor was ready for him to completely unravel. A hand gripped his exposed thigh and he stifled a moan, trying to stay in control.

 

“If I do,” Markus was _so_ close to him, that hand wandering up his thigh slowly and he trembles. “I won't be able to hold back.”

 

“I wouldn't want you to hold back. Give me everything you got, _darling_.”

 

Its unsure who actually caved in first but it didn't matter now because their lips were colliding together in a sloppy, hungry kiss. Connor was in Markus's lap, hands on shoulder for leverage and to deepen the kiss. Markus had a hand roaming up Connor’s shirt while another hand gripped his ass, slapping it a few times making Connor moan into the kiss. Connor was grinding against his thigh like a desperate dog in heat, but he was desperate. God, he was _so_ desperate for this.

 

Connor slowed the kiss down a bit so he could pull back, but not all the way back though. He let his lips moved down Markus's jaw, down his neck, sucking at the skin to leave a few marks. He further moved down an excellently made pectoral letting his tongue lap over a nipple before going further down to sculpted abs. At this point, Connor was kneeling on the floor, mouth licking and sucking its way down to Markus's lap.

 

Connor doesn't go for the prize yet; He teases, mouthing the clothed cock in front of him while using a hand to feel the hardness. He gazed up at Markus who was glaring back at him, heterochromia eyes lidded with lust.

 

“ _Don't tease me_.” Oh, Connor loved when Markus's voice got like that, almost like a low, deep growl coming from him. Connor goes for it though, he slowly pulls down Markus's sweatpants letting that cock spring free from its restraints. Connor marveled the length, like he always does because it's so long and thick and everything Connor needed. He starts from the base, slowly licking up the length without breaking eye contact.

 

Connor liked seeing Markus's face contorted in pleasure. The way his mouth falls open in wordless moans, those eyes trying to stay open, eyebrows furrowed all because of bliss. Connor doesn't rush, he took his time licking from base to tip, tongue wrapping around, lathering it in as much saliva as he could. Then a hand goes into his hair, pulling him, practically begging for him to do more, which Connor complies. He encased the tip in his mouth, sucking it and adding his hands to stroke it as he sucked wetly.

 

“Fuck… _Connor yes_ …” God, hearing his name being called out like that only edged him on to put more into his mouth, starting up a moderate pace of sucking and stroking. He makes it as sloppy as possible, letting drool drip down all around and he hums in approval upon hearing Markus groan. He goes down further until the tip brushed the back of his throat and he moans around him. He can't choke or gag but he'd like to pretend he could. Making small sounds with his throat, coughing ever so slightly but then he goes all the way down without any problems and each groan he received in the process was _delicious_.

 

Markus brought his hips up, slowing fucking Connor’s throat. Connor let's him control the movements; Letting his head be pushed and pulled, his mouth getting filled each time. At one point, Markus just held him there all the way down, rolling his hips and Connor made obscene wet noise with his throat. Then, Markus brought Connor’s head up and slammed him back down speeding up the pace in the process. Connor let's his tears fall from his eyes at the pleasure; He loved the roughness, loved the feeling of Markus's cock all the way down his throat, and just loved how he could, at long last, get what he desired.

 

Connor, soon, felt himself be raised off, drool spilling out of his mouth in the process. He was going to protest but then his head was being yanked up and his lips were captured in a bruising kiss. He wanted it, oh how much he wanted Markus to just give it to him, to take him against this couch. But then Markus began to stand up, Connor instinctively wrapped his legs around him.

 

“I have to return the favor,” Markus spoke against Connor’s ear as he carried him to their room.

 

Connor was seamlessly tossed into the bed and flipped over to his stomach. He got up on his elbows, arched his back, lifting his ass up and turning his head with a smirk gracing his face.

 

“ _Fuck me_...” It's a cut and dry request, almost a plea unlike his usual self, but he's too damn worked up to care how desperate he sounded.

 

“In due time,” Markus splayed his hands over Connor’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart. “Let me repay you first.” Connor didn't have time to react because he was moaning upon feeling a tongue pressing flat against his entrance. Markus was slow, giving lick after lick into the mess of self-lubricant before delving the tip of his tongue in.

 

“Mar- _kus_...fu-” And a loud glitched moan breaks from his throat when that tongue began moving. Markus closed his lips around the hole, sucking messily. His tongue and lips move simultaneously, alternating between sucking and flicking while all Connor could do was cry out in mind-numbing pleasure.

 

The first of many systems overheating warning flashed through his head and Connor easily ignored them. He's too busy enduring in Markus's tongue slickly moving inside him. Markus pulled his tongue out making Connor outright whine at the lost and whimpered when Markus squeezed his cheeks in those nice hands of his. His lips fall to Connor’s thighs; Kissing them, sucking them, _biting_ them; Leaving a plethora of marks in his wake.

 

Connor bucked his hips back when Markus completely got off of him. He wanted those hands, those lips, that tongue, that _cock_ , he wanted it _all_ , pleading silently in hopes that Markus would just _do it._ Markus does grab at his hips though, holding them in place as he grinds his cock against Connor’s hole. Connor whimpered, hips bucking back once more to no avail.

 

“You're so damn _needy_ , but I'm going to try something first.” Markus continued grinding his cock against Connor’s hole without pressing in.

 

“M-Markus… just-” Connor’s words stopped by a whine catching in throat. Markus was moving his cock against Connor’s thighs, slowly pressing between them. _Intercrural sex_ , Connor notes and as odd as it might be, the sensation of it was still _good_.

 

It started out leisurely. Markus moved between his legs unhurried, no rush at first, but then it began to build. It was slow, hard thrust that got Connor more vocal because all he began to think of was how good it would _really_ feel. He wanted to feel that cock inside him, sinking in until it was the way in. What they're doing now? It's good, really good, but it's nowhere near the same kind of pleasure he yearned for. He wanted the fulness, he wanted the tingling sensation that lingered in the aftermath-

 

Yet, Markus only sped up his movements with huffed out groans leaving his mouth. Connor hoped Markus didn't orgasm like this, _not like this_ ; He wanted to feel it _inside_ him, painting his walls as a tell-tale reminder of what they've done together. He knew it's some form of teasing; Each time Markus moved his cock between Connor’s thighs, it glided up against his hole every so often making him whine out a silent beg for _more_.

 

Then Markus slowed down to a stop, pulling out from between Connor’s legs. “Pl-eaSE…” His voice was beginning to glitch some more, his body temperature definitely higher than normal, more warnings popping up in his peripherals that become a little harder to ignore-

 

Then Connor feels it. That stretch, that blissful stinging sensation and he moans, and moans, _and moans_. Markus's cock pressed in inch by inch, moving slowly, shallow like, a snail's pace that makes Connor gasp. A week doesn't seem like a long time, but to Connor, it felt like _weeks_. Weeks since it felt like it was just him and Markus in this world, weeks without those long kisses or lingering touches. Now though, the week of pent up _want_ was finally being recognized by each stroke of Markus's cock inside him. The thrusts were still shallow, still painstakingly slow and as good as it felt, it's not nearly as much as Connor wanted.

 

Connor moved back against Markus to get more inside him. Markus, too, was pressing more in and it didn't take much time before they were completely connected. God, Connor _missed_ this; Fullness unlike any other fueled by passion, lust, desire, and the list goes on and all Connor could do was _feel_. Once Markus began moving, Connor was done for. Speaking would be inevitable, his voice too glitched out to do much but moan or huff out some form word garble that was Markus's name.

 

The thrusts were slow, even, enough to be so pleasant yet for the life of him, Connor needed more. He knew Markus was trying to control himself, but God dammit he wanted Markus to completely unravel at the seams and _take him_. And maybe Markus was still teasing him, the grip on hips wasn't rough and each stroke felt like they were slowing down-

 

“P-p-plea-SE…” Connor resorts to begging, a glitchy mess of sound that's unmistakably needy. A hand goes down his back into his hair, pulling him up so his back was against Markus's chest. Teeth nibbled against his ear, a heated breath grazed over it.

 

“ _Please what, Connor?”_ That low, growl all teasing like, so enticing and raspy.

 

“P…LeA...se… M-more!” Of course, Connor wasn't going to lay there and pretend that he didn't want his whole damn system rearranged. There's a slow drag of Markus's cock slowly pulling out, all the way to the tip and before Connor could protest any further, Markus slammed his hips forward.

 

Connor screamed.

 

A scream of pure ecstasy. His whole-body jolts at the force applied when Markus does the same action again, and again- Slow, hard thrust going into him causing ragged moans to leave him. His mouth ajar, eyes rolled back, and his processors shot from the immense amount of overheating taking over his body.

 

Markus would compare their love making to a symphony; A woven composition of highs and lows leading to the end climax. It starts out slow and quiet, _adagio_. Then it begins to build and accelerate like a crescendo and it gets louder upon entering a new phase; A choir of musical sounds that were made up of their voices mingling together. Connor’s moans were the melody; Singing high, an alto voice with each note accented a little more every time Markus thrusted inside him. Markus was the harmony; The lower, tenor voice of groans and grunts as his hips moved between 120-160 beats per minute, brisk staccato.

 

And like any piece of music, a climax needed to be reached. Connor was chasing after his climax as all his sensations began to build within him. The interfacing made things even better. The hand that was gripping his hair released his locks and ran down to his hand, removing the artificial skin and revealing the white underneath. It's doubled the pleasure; Connor could feel almost everything Markus was feeling and it's an explosion of emotion. Rough as it may be, Connor still couldn't help but feel all the love in the world. He would physically say those words but his voice had long left him.

 

_I love you_.

 

He speaks through their connections and it felt as if every grew faster, harder, _rougher_. Connor was so close to releasing, his cooling system working double time but another hand reached down to his cock, squeezing it to prevent from doing so.

 

**Release Request**

 

**Requesting…**

 

**Denied**

 

Markus had done this plenty before; Keeping Connor on edge until he's toppling over into a pit of euphoria. Denying the request was new and sense of frustration plagued his body. His body itself is physically getting too overheated and releasing would begin a decrease in temperature yet it didn't seem like he was getting that release any time soon.

 

“Markus… plEAse-”

 

“ _I missed you so much_.”

 

**Release Request**

 

**Denied**

 

There it goes again; _Denial_. Markus doesn't let up either with his thrust just as powerful as ever leaving Connor to wither, to moan-

 

“Hnnn… Mar-kus…”

 

“ _Just hold on… a little while… longer._ ”

 

Connor had half the mind to retort. Of all the teasing things Markus has done to him, _this_ takes the cake. Singing in a time like this, a song so kind-hearted and soft, completely opposite of the way Markus was moving inside him. The movements were rapid, fierce, _allegro_ ; It's nothing like the peaceful timbre of song itself and yet it still entwined together.

 

**Release Request**

 

**Requesting…**

 

**Requesting…**

 

**Denied**

 

**URGENT!**

 

The blaze within was dangerously high now. Connor cried out his need for release yet Markus kept going, kept _delaying_ that climax as if he wanted their masterpiece to never end.

 

“ _Everything will be alright_.”

 

There are warning upon warnings swirling through Connor’s head; System critically overheated, system reboot almost in effect if the cooling doesn't happen soon.

 

“Ev-er-y… tHiNg w-will_ be… ALright…” The words are nothing but glitches but he sings out in hope that it would be enough of a response so he could finally release. It yields no response at first but Connor can feel Markus stuttering, each thrust a little less even, more sloppy and erratic as a tell-tale sign of his release as well.

 

“ _Everything_ …”

 

**Release Request**

 

**Requesting…**

 

Connor was nothing but a pile of gasped out moans. Glitches and spasms as his body continuously takes every thrust given to him.

 

**Requesting…**

 

“let….m-me… p-p…lea-se…” He's also in a pit of desperation. He'll beg and beg and _beg_ until he reached his climax or if he reboots, whichever came first though the former would be much more pleasurable.

 

“... _will be alright._ ”

 

**Requesting…**

 

**…**

 

**Granted**

 

Connor felt everything crash down. Once that hand that was restricting his release, thus far, was gone, he cried, he screamed, _he came_. It's unlike any orgasm he's had before. It was so built up in intensity, now erupting from him with his body quaking in the aftermath; A volcano of euphoria. Then he felt Markus reach his climax. Hips stuttering to a stop, cock pressed so deep, and Connor feels the warmth rush inside him, painting him, _claiming him_ ; The perfect finale to the masterpiece.

 

Then everything slowed.

 

They work through their orgasm and soon Markus was pulling out. Connor felt empty but he was so satisfied as he fell into the bed into a heap. Markus was now lying beside him; Showering him in soft kisses while running his fingers through brown disheveled locks.

 

“You know, for someone meant to be a gentle caretaker companion, you seem to ignore your programming when it comes to me.” Connor gasped out a little less glitchy but he was definitely overwhelmed.

 

“What can I say, you make me break out of protocol.” Markus smiled at him, kissing his forehead. “And besides, I'm taking care of you now, aren't I?” Smug, he was being so smug right now that Connor wanted to kick him but he was way too comfortable to do anything but bask in the afterglow of their love making.

 

The silence between them is pleasant. Small breaths leaving them, Connor was slowly, but surely, becoming less sensitive. Time goes by and it was nice to just _be_ with each other like this in intimacy.

 

“You know I love you, right?” Markus’s voice broke the silence.

 

“Well I sure hope so or what we did a mere few minutes ago would have been for nothing.”

 

“Hey, let me be Casanova, just for this moment, geez.” Markus rolled his eyes and Connor can't help but chuckle.

 

“Fine,” He leans in, placing a soft kiss on Markus's lips. “I love you too, doofus.”

 

“My sun, my everything. Gracing me with such brightness. I'm blinded by your light, by your love-”

 

“You are such a sap, honestly.” Connor shook his head, laughing at the cheesy remark.

 

“Only for you, my sweet sun.” This time, Connor rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless.

 

“Whatever you say, my moon.” Connor saw Markus breaking into a full grin, he grins as well.

 

_Everything will be alright_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, do you like RK1K just as much as we do?
> 
> Join the discord! (https://discord.gg/s9TqMU9)
> 
> Also, hoped you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are welcomed and appreciated <3


End file.
